rollaro-happy ending
by mezzalou
Summary: rollaro leads off from forgiving Rollins, and life in the squad
1. Chapter 1

Rollaro

 _My take on what happened between Rollins and Amaro's relationship after forgiving Rollins._

Amanda Rollins woke up from her deep slumber, when she woke up she was in a daze then it hit her, it was her first day back to work since the trial of Patton, Amanda quickly getting out of bed and putting aside the dizzy spell that just washed over her, she threw on clothes and grabbed hold of her phone, before running out of the door she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and that's when she seen it.

The pregnancy test, she took last night.

The stick lay on the edge of the sink where she left it after she took it, Amanda had her suspicions that she maybe pregnant because she was late by a few weeks, to her knowledge she thought it was all down to stress, but then she start to feel nauseous while she was in costa Rica, Amanda picked up the test and looked and she read it, she was shocked by the result.

It read positive

Amanda thought _oh great am pregnant by amaro_ , she stopped thinking when she suddenly felt like she wanted to throw up, that feeling was not a thought Amanda threw her toothbrush to the side of the sink, she bent over the sink and threw up whatever was in her stomach, after throwing up she cleaned up and left for work, she forgot about her being pregnant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Fin sat at his desk finishing of his DD5's for the last few open cases that are now closed, he stopped typing and looked up to see his partner stroll over to her desk and place her stuff down on the desk in a huff.

Morning how was your vacation asks Fin

Fine I am happy to be back says Amanda

Good well there is nothing to do apart from catching up on paperwork says Fin

Oh good I don't think I can handle a case today says Amanda taking off her sunglasses to show off her pale complexion

Wow you look like death says Carisi walking over to Amanda's desk, when he noticed how pale she looked.

Gee thanks a lady likes to hear that first time she gets into work says Amanda

Hey if your sick then maybe you should be at home says Fin

I am fine probably something I ate says Amanda

Wait did you be sick this morning asks Carisi

Yes replies Amanda

Then why you here asks Carisi

I threw up once and then I felt fine so I decided to come to work okay says Amanda

Okay just let us know if you need to go home offer Fin

Yeah I will says Amanda

Amanda sits down at her desk and gets on with her little amount of paperwork that lay on her desk, everyone carried on with their paperwork until lunchtime came around, for Amanda lunchtime was the enemy with her at the moment the thought of eating food made her feel sick.

Hey Rollins you going for lunch asks Nick

Err nah am going to pass but thanks for offering says Amanda

I'll go with you says Carisi getting up and heads out of the squad room, leaving fin and Amanda alone.

Fin got up out of his seat, he subtly walks round to his partners desk, he plonks himself down on the chair next to her desk, he looks at her, he studies her facial features trying to figure out what is going on with her, he doesn't want to pry in her personal life but if it is affecting her health he wants to help her and protect her, fin has never had a female partner so when he got paired with Amanda he felt compelled to protect her, so he is doing, he decides to ask her what's up with her.

Hey so why you not going for lunch asks Fin

Oh food and me do not mix at the moment groans Amanda, thinking about food

Why you still feeling sick questions fin

Yes huffs Amanda

Have you been to see a doctor about your illness asks Fin?

No I already know what is wrong with me says Amanda

So you want to tell me asks Fin

No replies Amanda

Well I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me says fin

Carisi and nick return with Chinese food in a takeout bag, the smells from the food reached Amanda's nose, when she breathed she instantly smelt the Chinese, everyone was sat at their desks and fin was sat in the chair next to Amanda's when suddenly she got up out of her seat and ran towards the toilet.

Olivia exits her office …

Hey Rollin's still not turned up for work asks Olivia

Yeah but she is in the ladies says Carisi

Oh why she is in there asks Olivia

I think she is throwing up she was sick this morning says Fin

Why is she in work then? Questions Olivia

I don't know but permission to enter the ladies room asks Fin

Yeah sure and tell her once she is finished that you will take her home orders Olivia

Fin enters the ladies Bathroom…

Fin entered the ladies bathroom expecting it to smell like ladies perfume and deodorant, instead he was hit with the smell of sour milk vomit, he wandered into the bathroom and walked over to the stalls, he checked them one by one just to make sure there were no other women in the bathroom, after searching the first four he finally reached the end stall which was closed, he got on his hands and knees and peaked under the door, when he looked he found Amanda sat on the floor panting and trying to hold back the persistent nausea, he knocked on the door, a few minutes later Amanda unlocked the door to let him enter.

Hey how you feeling ask Fin

Fine replies Amanda in a groggy voice

Well liv has ordered me to take you home since you are to sick to work says Fin

No I'm fine argues Amanda but then she looks into his eyes, she sees his eyes pleading with her to just admit defeat and go home.

Look I know it is bad having no one around when you are ill so if you want to I will stick around for a bit when I take you home offers Fin

Really asks Amanda

Yeah says Fin

Ok I will go home says Amanda giving into fins gesture

Amanda goes to get up and when she stands she is hit with yet another dizzy spell, luckily fin caught her before she hit the floor.

Hey what happened then asks Fin

I don't know it happened this morning to admits Amanda

Ok you are definitely going home says Fin taking Amanda's arm and placing it on his shoulder while his left arm supports her waist.

Fin and Amanda walk out of the bathroom and straight into the path of Olivia, who notices something is wrong.

Hey why you holding onto her like that Asks Olivia confused

She got dizzy in the bathroom and I didn't want it to happen again while we walked to the car explains Fin

Okay good well I hope you get better soon says Olivia handing fin Amanda's hand bag

Yeah i will see you sergeant says Amanda

Oh am going to stay with her for a little while to make sure she is ok says Fin

Yeah not a problem take the rest of the day off says Olivia

Fin takes Rollin's to his car and then they head off in the direction of her apartment, once they reach the apartment building fin helps Amanda upstairs to her apartment.

Amanda's apartment…

Fin took Amanda's keys from her; he opened the door and led her into her apartment and took her straight to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed, as soon as he lay her down on the bed Amanda fell straight to sleep, fin took it upon himself to find things in her apartment to help her.

He scoured round her apartment looking for certain things like a sick bucket, pain killers, a towel to wipe her mouth on after she gets sick and a glass of water to swish out her mouth once she threw up, he went looking for these items in the bathroom, he moved a few items around, in the end he had everything he thought she might need apart from the main thing which was a bucket to be sick in, then he had an idea, let her use her small bathroom bin, he emptied the trash onto the floor and that's when he saw it, the pregnancy test, he read it, it read pregnant.

Amanda's pregnant says Fin out loud, he shoves the pregnancy test in the bag along with the other trash and went about his business, and looking after his sick partner, he never told anyone or her of his knowledge about her pregnancy.


	2. caring

Rollaro 2

Olivia sat in the paediatrician's office waiting room waiting to be seen by the nurse, she thought it would be safe for Noah to have the measles and whatever else jab for protection due to his lung issues, contracting measles ca cause serious harm to his poor little body, but what Olivia doesn't know is that the little boy playing with Noah has them already and has spread them to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Olivia arrives to work and is startled by the amounts of emails and calls that have flooded in on the svu phone lines, all the calls were from the press, concerned parents and teachers about a rainbow party getting out of hand, and soon inappropriate images appeared all over the internet.

"Okay guys we are all going to Tribeca high school" says Liv

"Why what's happened" asks Carisi

"A few kids decided to have a rainbow party and know the images from that party have leaked on to the internet" says Liv

"What is a rainbow party" asks Nick

"A rainbow party is when a guy goes with each girl and gets all the colours of the rainbow" explains Amanda

"Ok" replies nick

So they didn't have that in your high school asks Carisi

No I went to catholic school says nick

"Ok choir boy, and I am never having kids" says Amanda

Fin looks to Amanda with a confused look after her last sentence she just spoke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tribeca high school

Olivia and her team arrived at the high school, she addressed the kids who were responsible for the party and there outraged parents, they all dispersed and started to take statements form the students with their parents present, after taking a few statements the svu team realize that a few of the kids are complaining of feeling unwell, this gets there attention.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Okay guys listen up I have just heard from the Tribeca high school they are on lock down and the students have been sent home due to other kids having measles says Liv

"How many have got it" asks fin

"All the kids so far up to know are the ones that attended the party" says Liv

"Does that affect us" asks Fin

"Well you can only get measles if you haven't been vaccinated" says Liv

"Okay get back to work we need to find out who had it first and spread it to the others" orders liv

Fin walks round to Amanda's desk and sits in the chair beside her desk

"You shouldn't be here" says Fin

"What" asks Rollins in a shocked voice?

"I know about the baby, I also think you should tell the father" says Fin

"I'm fine and I will tell him soon he has family problems" says Rollins rubbing her temples

"Wait he is married" asks Fin shocked

"No but he has kids" admits Rollins

"Oh right and what's the matter with you" asks Fin in a concerned voice

"Headache" says Amanda

"Go home or go to the cribs and rest but no more working" says Fin

"I'm fine and I will tell the father but after I go for a lie down" says Amanda trying to shake away the persistent dizziness

Amanda gets up and heads to the cribs, she walks past carisi and nick's desks in a wobbly stride, which doesn't go unnoticed by nick, the wobbly walking got nick concerned for his lover so he followed her to the cribs and confronted her.

The cribs…

Amanda walked into the cribs and lay down on the nearest bed she could fall onto, her head hit the pillow and soon she was drifting away into a dreamless sleep, until she was disturbed by the door flying open and nearly off its hinges then it closed again, she lifts her head up off the pillow to see the who is actually intruding on her sleep, she is shocked to see nick stood at the end of the bed.

"Hey nick what's up with you" asks Amanda sleepily

"I could ask you the same question" says Nick

"Oh look I need to tell you something" says Amanda

"Does it have something to do with why you are sleeping during the day and during a case" says Nick?

"Yes and no" says Amanda

"What does yes and no, it is either one of them not both" says Nick

"I have a headache, but I am also pregnant" blurts out Amanda

"What" asks Nick?

"I'm pregnant and the baby is yours" says Amanda

"Wow" says Nick

"Look nick I know it's not what you want to hear but it happened okay" says Amanda

"You keeping it" ask Nick

"Yep" says Amanda smiling

"Great" says Nick encasing Amanda into a hug

"What you talking about nick" ask Amanda

I'm happy and over the moon about the baby and I also wanted to tell you that I am in love with you" says Nick placing a kiss on her lips

"Good" says Amanda in a groggy voice

Nick keeps hugging Amanda when all of a sudden he feels her sway; he catches her before she falls, he sits her on the bunk and studies her facial features, to him she had a pale complexion and when he felt her forehead he felt the heat radiating from her body, he knew deep down that she shouldn't be in work in her condition especially when a case such as the current one is on measles.

"Ok come I am taking you home you shouldn't be here in your condition" says Nick

"Not you and all" says Amanda

"Who told you the same thing" asks Nick

"Fin said the same thing to me earlier, and he ordered me to the cribs" says Amanda in a tired voice

"Does fin know about the baby" asks Nick

"Yeah he was there for me when I was sick, but I missed having you around" admits Amanda

"I love you Amanda you and the baby" says Nick placing his hands on her flat stomach

"I love you to, now are you going to take me home, I don't think I will be able to stand any longer" says Amanda

"Ok but link arms with me once we get outside the precinct, I will help you walk" says Nick

Nick walks beside Amanda, they leave the cribs and head into the squad room, after speaking to Olivia and convincing her that Amanda is sick and she needs someone to look after her, nick headed out the door, once they were clear of the precinct nick laced his arm around Amanda's waist and helped her walked to his car, he looked to her and seen the radiance in her complexion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amanda's apartment

Nick pulled up onto Amanda's street and got out of the car, he walked round to the passenger's side door and held it open like a gentleman, Amanda got out and soon they linked arms, they walked up to her apartment.

Nick and Amanda enter her apartment…

"Would you like to stay for a drink" offers Amanda

"No you should be heading to bed" says Nick sternly

"Ok I will but I just need to take something for this headache" says Amanda

"You head to bed I will get you some painkillers" says Nick

"Are you going to stay with me for a bit before you go back to work" asks Amanda tiredly

"Of course I need to be here for my baby and the women I love" says nick honestly

"Great when you have finished come and join me" offers Amanda

Nick tidies up the apartment, he grabs a few things he thinks she made need, he grabs all the essentials and the painkillers, a glass of water and heads towards Amanda's bedroom, when he gets there he sees he flaked out on her side of the bed with her hand caressing her stomach, he walks over to her and wakes her slightly.

"Amanda wake up I have your pills you wanted" whispers nick

"Oh thanks "says Amanda sitting up, and taking the pills form his hand, and swallows them with a mouthful of water, and goes back to sleep for a couple of hours, nick lays beside her and falls asleep cradling her stomach.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Fin and carisi where working on their current case, at the moment they were still trying to figure out where the measles originated from, up to now all the kids who contracted the virus were vaccinated but then it hit them one of the kids at the party wasn't vaccinated and that how it all kicked off, fin discovered this and told Olivia who had just walked out of her office to find only two of her detectives working.

"Hey where's nick" asks Olivia

"Not back yet" replies fin

"Really he said he was taking Amanda home because she was sick, but that was 2 hours ago" says Liv

"Well maybe she got sick and he had to help her" says Fin

"Fin is there something you're not telling me, that you want to tell me" says liv

"Okay I know why Amanda is sick, but I don't know why Nick took her home" reveals fin

"What do you mean" asks Liv

"Amanda's pregnant and I told her to go home because she looked rough and she was complaining of a headache" answers fin

"Wait she is pregnant and she didn't tell me, she put herself at risk" says liv in an angry voice

"When it was discovered that it was measles I told her specifically to go home, before I had the chance she started showing signs of illness" says fin

"So she is actually ill and not putting it on" asks Liv

"Yes, she is pregnant, but I don't know why Nick took her maybe she got dizzy again" explains fin

"She got dizzy, when" asks Liv

"This morning" answers fin

"Right I'm going to her apartment" says liv, leaving the squad room and heads to the car, and goes to Amanda's

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Amanda's apartment

Nick woke up from his slumber to the some sound next to his ear, he looked over to find his phone had vibrated alerting him that he has just received a text, he looked at his phone and noticed the time, it read 2:25pm, he noticed the text was from fin telling him Olivia was on her way to Amanda's, while reading the text he is interrupted by a knock on the door, so he goes to answer it because he has an inkling of who might be on the other side of the door, he walks to the door and opens it and he was right Olivia stood on the other side with a face of displeasure.

"Hey liv I know this looks bad but I am only here for Amanda" says Nick

"Where is she?" asks liv

"Sleeping in the bedroom" replies nick

"Okay why you here and how is she doing" asks Liv

"Amanda has a slight fever and is complaining of a headache, so I am looking after her since she needs me" replies nick

"Well tell the father to step in and stop using my detectives to babysit" says Liv

Nick pulls a face at the last sentence Olivia just spoke, meaning he wanted to tell her something and she caught him making a face; she decides to probe him for information.

"What's going on Nick, and don't lie to me I want the whole truth" orders liv

"Ok I and Amanda have been seeing each other for the last few months and she has just told me that she is pregnant with my baby" explains nick

"You're the father of her unborn child" says liv

" yes " admits nick

"What, how could you be so stupid "shouts liv?

But before nick could answer Liv's question Amanda appears in the living room, and she starts talking.

"Look sergeant we didn't tell anyone about us because we just happened then we realized that we love each other" explains Amanda

"Ok and how are you feeling" asks Liv directing her question to Amanda

"Fine" says Amanda

"You sure you're sweating" says Liv pointing out the sweat droplets on Amanda's forehead

"Yeah it's cold in here" says Amanda

"Amanda you sure you're feeling ok" says liv walking over to Amanda and places her hand on Amanda's forehead and feels how hot she is, now her sergeant skills kick in and they tell her to take Amanda to the hospital.

"Nick grabs your coat and Amanda's "shouts liv

"Why what's up" asks nick

"She's burning up we need to get her to the hospital now" replies Liv

Nick helps Amanda get her coat on while Olivia checks the apartment is locked up, Olivia and nick grab hold of Amanda on either side of her, they walk her out to the car and head straight off to the hospital to get her checked out to be on the safe side.


End file.
